The field of the disclosure relates generally to data collection and analysis, and more specifically, to methods and systems for automated data mapping and analysis.
Generally, there are no automated methods for collecting and analyzing data associated with the testing of each individual unit within a product family for the purposes of improving the productivity of either the testing process or the manufacturing process. For example, at one satellite manufacturing facility, even though every individual satellite within a family is tested, and the test data stored, there is no method incorporated that uses the combined data from individual satellite tests to improve the productivity, and efficiency of testing of these satellites.
Without such procedures, it is more difficult for an enterprise to determine repeatability of the manufacturing processes and testing processes at either the unit level or the system level.